Since hybridoma technology enabled long-lived hybridoma production of monoclonal antibodies in the mid-1970's, scientist and clinicians have been trying to harvest their therapeutic potential to treat diseases. Over the years, science has pushed back the frontiers of antibody technology, allowing for the development of chimeric antibodies, humanized antibodies, and immunologically functional antibody fragments, such as Fabs and diabodies. Today, there are numerous antibody therapeutics used to treat diseases such as cancer, infectious diseases, and autoimmune disorders, just to name a few. In addition to existing therapeutics, more are on the horizon and the scientific community is working feverishly to develop new and/or more effective antibody-based therapeutics.
While antibody therapeutics have proven successful in recent years, with at least 25 such therapeutics having gained FDA approval, they are not without drawbacks. Some drawbacks to antibodies include their large size (approximately 150 kD) and that they often require proper post-translational processing. The large size of antibodies can reduce their ability to target certain diseases, such as cancer or neurological disorders, which may require crossing the blood-brain barrier. The fact that many antibodies require proper post-translational processing by a eukaryotic cell often requires that antibody therapeutics be produced in, and subsequently purified from, mammalian cell culture, which can hinder total antibody production and increase production costs, relative to proteins produced in bacteria.
To overcome some of the drawbacks of antibodies, non-antibody synthetic proteins have been developed. Some examples of non-antibody synthetic proteins include antibody fragments, such as Fabs, scFvs, diabodies, Affibodies®, and Nanobodies®, to name a few. Proteins such as these, while smaller than antibodies and useful for some applications, often do not have the ability to interact with antibody receptors, such as the Fc receptor, expressed by immune effector cells, which can enhance the activity of the immune system.
To address some of the shortcomings of antibodies and non-antibody synthetic proteins, disclosed herein are antigen-binding protein constructs that incorporate all or part of an antibody Fc domain.